coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5881 (1st November 2004)
Plot Charlie tells Shelley how it makes him feel to be bad-mouthed by those on the Street. He feels they are playing on Shelley's weaknesses. Shelley reassures him that she trusts him. Steve is placed in the middle of a feud between Karen and Liz. Karen is annoyed with Liz for hogging the bathroom. Billy Arrowsmith arrives at No.5 to fix the bath. Les escapes leaving Kirk and Billy to attend to the bath. Dev tells Shelley about the look of fear in Sunita's eyes. Shelley reminds him that they must continue to fight and search for whatever it takes to set her free. Danny overhears the factory girls talking about Kelly. He will not abide bullying in his factory. He is most surprised by Hayley. Cilla asks Kirk to take Les for a few pints until the work on the bath is done. The other factory girls are disgusted with Hayley for giving in and talking to Kelly. Kelly tells Hayley how she wants to get a piece of Danny. Hayley is stunned. Danny tells the girls that Kenny Dolman wants to take delivery tomorrow night. However, he has arranged for the Silver Stitcher to go back. The factory girls think that Danny has given them another false deadline. Cilla reminds Billy of the work he has to get through. She aims to christen the bath with Les that night. Dev approaches Leanne for help to prove Maya's guilt. With Jamie's influence she refuses. Danny gestures to Kelly that they go for another drink sometime. Cilla and Billy stand by the foaming bath as it fills with water. It makes a deafening clanking sound. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Tom Duggan - Pete Dunwell *Billy Arrowsmith - Paul Barber Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and bathroom *12 Coronation Street - Kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor Notes *Leanne Battersby quotes one of the signs in the Corner Shop to Dev: "Please do not ask for credit as a refusal often offends". This sign was also mentioned in the very first scene of the very first episode of Coronation Street by Elsie Lappin to Florrie Lindley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie makes yet another pass at Liz, but this time Shelley walks in on them; Cilla enjoys the company of a plumber; and Leanne bemoans the lack of romance in her life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,500,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2004 episodes